


皐月、雨、捨てられた猫（キミ）に捧ぐ

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 真海x幸男♡搞搞39歲的幸男貓貓♡
Kudos: 12





	皐月、雨、捨てられた猫（キミ）に捧ぐ

**Author's Note:**

> ♡請一定要看過劇在吃(會劇透)
> 
> ♡做死貓貓到敵人家裡喝酒的故事
> 
> ♡39歲還是處女呢✨
> 
> ♡親親愛護貓貓協會副會長✨ 取名高手💓

哐的一聲，是酒杯被大力置放在桌面的撞擊聲。

看起來價格不斐的深色木質餐桌被不請自來的訪客佔據，該人隨意翻找出高腳酒杯，往裡頭注滿大量紅色酒精。

香醇的紅葡萄果粒氣味散發在空氣中，南条卻沒有心情好好品嗅味道，只知道牛飲著這個家主人所私藏的高級紅酒。

"吶、你為什麼救我？" 南条漫不經心的問著。

"···別誤會了，我現在殺你也不遲，小心一點阿。" 清脆的女性聲音響起。

"·········"

"你見到了真海さん之後打算怎麼辦？" 見他不回答，才把話題又換了方向想刺探對方的想法。

"······暖ちゃん他······" 南条並沒有要回答這名女性的問題，自顧自的說起當年的事情。

Edelva白了他一眼，看南条的酒瓶空了才起身幫他拿另一罐相同款式的酒，順道擰開軟木封口蓋，放下漆黑的玻璃瓶到木質桌上。

南条倒了些許到自己杯中。迫不急待的一飲而盡，鮮紅酒液咕嚕的灌往胃內。

仰頭暴露出那像天鵝的細頸，滿身破綻的隨興，絲毫不把待在同一空間內的Edelva放在眼裡，況且她還是對自己恨之入骨的仇人。

"···我早就知道菫肯定會喜歡上他，我一直都好不安······明明我是先認識菫的，他有什麼資格可以奪走她？ " 他越說越激動又渴了灌下好幾杯酒精。

"暖ちゃん、···不僅長相帥氣、又聰明又有人緣······。擁有那些我沒有的東西還不夠嗎······" 就像是對空氣說話一般，南条緩緩說出他從未表達過的心情。

"······就連跟菫結婚後，我還是無法超越他在菫心中的位置······" 

南条回想起苦澀的記憶，背著Edelva開始抽抽噎噎的吸起鼻子，抖著肩膀悶聲哭泣的模樣，在她眼裡只是可憐的落水狗在殘喘罷了。

她不想理解南条的心情，也無法理解。就像她無法解釋自己為何割斷吊掛他頸脖的粗繩一樣。

這個苟活下來的男人，失去了珍視的一切，又能夠拿真海さん如何呢？

"······我是過來做個了結的。" 前面說了些什麼喪氣話，一句都沒聽進耳裏，而南条低沉嗓音說的結尾語詞，Edelva不免感到有些驚訝。

···同歸於盡。

不錯，沒想到他還有這種打算，還有那一點點的膽子思考這些。

"···想死你自己去死吧，別做多餘的事情。"

Edelva開始思考要怎麼讓他粉碎的徹徹底底······

碰的一聲，南条才剛要起身，一轉眼他卻橫躺在地面上。試圖用手支撐起自己的身體也無法如願，只能蠕動雙唇質問Edelva。

"Edelva、你·········"

"我不是說了嗎？不要大意呢。" 南条合上雙眼之前映著的是美麗女性的臉龐正朝下看往他的位置，彷彿嘲笑自己像是螻蟻般的藐視神情。

♡♡♡

南条醒來的時候，發現自己雙手被綁在餐椅的扶手上，是那種越勒越緊的塑膠細繩，如何掙脫都移動不了分毫。

"···誰？是誰做的！還不快點放開我！" 南条扯開嗓子吼著。

一對踩著高跟鞋的腳步聲慢悠悠的靠近，轉頭一看才發現是Edelva。她手上還抱著一個紙箱，直接橫放在南条面前的餐桌上。

"你要做什麼？" 

"···你覺得做什麼好呢？南条さん？" 她面無表情的看了眼箱內，隨意挑了對金屬夾子跟一個小小的粉紅蛋型塑膠物體，還刻意在南条的面前晃一晃跟獻寶似的，深怕他沒有看清楚樣貌。

"···這些是什麼？"

Edelva像聽到什麼有趣的話一般，噗嗤的一聲笑了。

那個笑容是不是真心的南条已經無法分辨，只覺得笑聲聽的心底發寒，有不好的預感蔓延開來。

"······南条さん居然清純的不知道這些是做什麼用的嗎？沒關係，等一下就知道了呢。" 

聽到她的調侃，南条耳根開始發紅，黑色微卷的細軟髮藏不住泛開的媚色。看來自己的猜測沒有錯，是性愛上使用的道具。

南条在性事上從來沒有使用過那些淫靡下流的東西，之前跟菫雖然已經結為夫妻，兩人相敬如賓客客氣氣的和諧氛圍，連上床時也不例外。

初戀對象的菫是女神一般的存在，自己是用溫柔似水的方式跟她進行房事，當然也成功順利的生下一名女孩。

對於這些事情，屈指可數的次數加上過於繁忙的演藝事業，更別說有多少心思鑽研那些房事。

南条在這方面僅有的知識並不足夠，就像一個朦朦懂懂的少年，明明是快要不惑的年紀了。

Edelva拿走南条帶來的摺疊刀，很小巧的款式卻非常鋒利，金黃色的刀韌閃現在他眼前， "別亂動，等等割傷你就不好了。"

察覺到南条疑惑的視線，她又補了句 "真海さん會罵我弄傷你呢。"然後Edelva拿著刀順著他的頸脖處一路下滑，輕輕使力割開襯衫鈕扣縫紉處。

白皙的胸膛直接展露時，南条才知道對方並非想現在就殺他，但卻也不解。

"南条さん的胸部好可愛呢。" Edelva盯著他胸前讚賞的說道，然後拿起金屬乳夾把南条小巧的乳尖咬住。

"！痛···拿開阿···" 南条吃痛的蹙起眉頭，惡狠狠的咬牙隱忍著不適感。

兩乳都被裝飾了金屬夾，夾子上頭還鑲嵌珠鏈，各掛著一迷你的金色鈴鐺，他只要身板稍微掙扎就能聽到自己胸前響起的鈴聲。

"Edelva···這樣有什麼意思···很痛阿······" 

"機會難得也想讓南条さん體會一下家畜的感受呢。"

"但是···家畜是沒有說話的資格的。" 她這樣歪頭思考著，語氣沒有那一絲人類該有的溫度。

南条覺得自己像被蜘蛛纏上網一樣的獵物，用她那認為有趣的體驗來編織令人跌落的陷阱，直到深處後才願意殘忍的殺害脆弱無助的自己。

Edelva從箱子勾起一個口球，捏開他的下顎骨然後塞進球體，並穩穩的繫結好後扣。過大的口球讓南条無法合壟嘴邊，只能發出嗚嗚聲線來表達抗議。

都打點好她才想起了遺漏的粉紅跳蛋還沒有讓南条使用，在解除南条的寬鬆下褲時他掙扎著踢腿阻止。

Edelva嘆了口氣，對待年幼孩子般培養出的耐心，讓她還是保持平穩的語氣對待南条，並邊拿著鋒利小刀迅速割開阻礙布料。

♡♡♡

"あっ、う······あ、···" 南条發出斷斷續續的呻吟，貌似是想表達什麼意思，無奈口腔內塞著一顆塑膠口球，怎麼也無法掙脫開來。

後穴被塞入塑膠蛋型小球，雖說擠了一堆冰冷潤滑液沒有讓南条感受到太多痛苦。儘管只是含進體內的行為，卻開始從深處逐漸發熱起來，熱氣蒸在皮膚表面，閃著水水的汗液痕跡，垂落在他凌亂的額髮邊上。

不遠處傳來別墅的厚重門扉開啟的聲音，莫約是真海回來了，穩重優雅的腳步聲緩慢靠近，管家精心擦拭的皮革紋路最後在餐桌前停止。

"真海さん、您回來了。"

"嗯，我回來了，愛梨······"

"怎麼？南条さん看起來被欺負的好慘呢？" 真海早就知道南条從醫院蘇醒沒多久之後，跑來家裡等著他歸宅。已經跟Edelva說了隨他喜歡去，沒想到還是被當作餘暇間的遊戲。

真海拿起酒杯幫自己倒了點紅酒，靠在桌緣邊一副看戲的神情，令南条皺眉無畏的瞪視男人的面龐。

一副受制於人的模樣，但眉宇間卻像是隻高傲無比的品種貓，跟貓科生物在感受到危機時的威嚇表現基本一致。而他極力地克制自己光裸腿間的顫抖，看樣子想掩蓋體內泛起的不適感。

"阿，對不起，不小心就···" Edelva垂著頭道歉，語氣緩夾著卻沒有任何虧欠意味，畢竟這本來就是南条應得的懲罰。

真海並不在意這個抱歉是否參有一絲真心，雖然是預定外的事件，意外的沒能讓他不悅，反而還覺得有趣起來。這個失去珍愛之物的男人沒資格再去當體貼妻子又寵溺孩子的稱職丈夫，代表已經沒有參混足夠威脅他的因子。

真海用眼神示意讓Edelva靠近，悄聲分配接下來該進行的任務。必需立刻離開的她還不忘湊近南条耳邊的說，"南条さん、記得好好的取悅真海さん阿，求他能好好原諒你，否則你掛念著的可愛妻女還不知道會被怎麼樣呢？" 然後她拿著一個小巧的遙控器遞給真海便自行離去別墅了。

♡♡♡

真海看似苦惱的皺眉，好像拿到了棘手的東西似的。鮮豔色調的面板，訴說著低俗無比的極樂性欲，接著他指尖一滑就啟動了南条絕望的開關。

"あ！あっ、う···あ、······うっ、···っ···" 剛才還安穩埋在穴內的物體，收到指令之後像有意識的胡亂顫動著，南条後口的內壁正忍受塑膠物的蠻橫衝撞。

是先前牛飲酒精的後果又或許是被下藥的原因，南条根本無法思考是那個環節出錯而導致落入現在的窘境。

先前於病床休養一陣的原因，南条稍微營養不良而臉頰消瘦。而他現在正臉色一片紅潤，不僅穴內傳來陣陣炙熱，還蔓延到全身像被烈焰纏繞般的難受，攪亂他寮寮無幾的理性。

原本還因為乳夾的痛楚而委靡的下身卻逐漸抬頭，鈴口不斷分泌出透明無暇的液體，零零散散的沿著肉柱旁滑下。

長時間未見光的腹部透著粉紅，無法閉合的口腔滴落許多唾液，打濕了他自己天生稀疏的下體毛髮。

"南条さん、現在我該拿你怎麼辦好呢？" 

"······抱歉，忘記你不能說話了。" 真海懊惱的說著，手邊動作卻是熟稔有餘的緩慢，逼南条焦急的發出嗚嗚小貓般的音節來催促他快些。

"···快、快點···關掉開關···" 他忍住重獲自由的齒間別漏出羞恥的音符，幾乎快咬碎下排細牙般艱難的吐出語句。

過於羞恥的情況讓他眼眶酸澀，淚液倔強的延著眼角來回打轉，簡直下一秒閉眼就要滑落。

真海停下開關的瞬間，南条終於緩下無理的性欲本能。

"は、は···っ、は······" 他慌亂的重複吸吐氣的行徑。

"裡面很難受嗎？" 真海一副居高臨下的樣子挑挑眉心問著理所當然的事情。

南条雖然想裝作沒事的神情， 可濕潤的深邃眼眸時時刻刻準備投降的模樣，自下仰臥的角度彷彿跪坐在救世主面前的姿態。即使狼狽不堪也只能祈求眼前的男人能放過自己，他低沈嗓音緩緩吐出要求詞句。

"拿出來······"

塑膠跳蛋埋在體內，他一秒也不願讓此物停留。甚至開始覺得小型球體是否被賦予生命，無視他本人意識的往深處鑽入。

"南条さん、你腿不張開點怎麼讓我幫你拿出來呢？" 真海優雅的端起酒杯啜飲著，用像跟友人談天的輕鬆語氣說。

南条被嵌置於餐椅上，能自由移動的只有雙腿，他不得以的自主張開腿，增加肌膚暴露出來的角度與面積。

真海輕放下玻璃杯，捏開他膝蓋好讓自己能看的清楚。可惜南条的處女穴還是羞澀的模樣，濕黏潤滑液沾在緊緊閉合的入口處。

"看不清楚呢，只好直接進去拿了。" 

南条看著他伸出慣用手的食指中指，接著直接頂入肉口。惹的他驚喘一聲，看著平常保持高雅舉動的手指現在正埋在他後穴內。

"うっ、···ん···、あっ······" 

真海也不知是惡劣還是認真的到處戳刺內壁在找遺失的球體，由於距離過近的緣故，他耳邊不斷接收南条壓抑的齒間呻吟。

細細小小的鈴鐺聲提示著乳夾的存在，正隨南条的顫抖而聯動輕輕搖晃的鈴鐺，金屬質感的迴響襯托他逐漸淫溺的面容。

真海的手指終於勾到小球，被緊緊咬在最深處的凹槽，取出的時候還不小心的擠壓到內壁凸起的前列線。

"うっ！······" 還是處女的南条怎麼忍受的了未知的刺激，前方的肉莖直接射了出來，弄髒他自己缺乏鍛鍊的柔軟下腹，連真海的衣袖也無幸免被沾到濁液。

真海沉默著解開他的雙手與乳夾，畢竟他沒有這種特殊嗜好。順道拿出綿質手帕仔細的擦拭自身被弄髒的地方。

南条記憶起她離去前的威脅，心一橫直接壓著真海往餐桌上躺去，接著抖著手解開對方的金屬拉鏈。

指腹撫上燙手的溫度，草率的撸動幾下便爬上偌大的桌面。高級餐桌上即使躺了兩人也還有足夠的用餐面積。而對方一副冷淡的態度與自己胸口灼熱的溫度差異驚人。

"南条さん······" 

南条覺得自己舉動實在太過魯莽，也不顧真海是否有近男色的想法，總之想獻出僅有的一點優勢，畢竟在藝能界也不是沒聽過類似的事情。

當南条把對方吞入時他就後悔了，小小的穴口光是頭部就客滿了，而他又不敢貿然深入。只能學著像電影裡看到過的娼妓演員一樣，小幅度上上下下的吞吐起來。

"···為了妻女嗎？······想讓我原諒你？" 真海好似看過分寫實的影像，瞇眼看著眼前的前人氣俳優進行專業的表演般，連衣衫都未弄亂幾分的從容。

"閉嘴。"

"即使知道她想殺了你···？"

"叫你閉嘴了···。" 穴內咬著過去的親友的性器，羞恥的讓他腦內聽不進任何聲音，體內膨脹的性慾攪亂所有思緒。

他一抬手掩住下方男子的嘴，南条眼神迷離，沒了口球的遮掩張嘴都是嬌媚染成的紅色。

"は、は···っ、···はぁ······"

真海感覺到被攪入的腸壁又濕又熱，趴伏在身上的大俳優已經沒了所有力氣，細細小小的喘息緩在空中，淫糜氛圍開始融化了真海的冰冷。

他一使力將位置調換，疲憊的南条也只能順著他的舉動仰躺在桌面。

"あっ！う······、ん···" 南条感受到肉壁被開拓的感覺，與前面的玩具截然不同，對方粗硬的肉莖像裹著熱鐵一樣，帶著火燒般的灼熱一下一下崁入深處。

真海鍛鍊有素的體能不斷升級，重重的把自己刺往深處，強硬的侵入南条未知的那側軟肉。

"うっ···や、やっ···あ、······"

囊袋持續拍打南条渾圓的臀部，不必特意掰開臀瓣查看，也知道穴口沾黏許多溢出的黏稠，還有許多散開在肉感的腿根。

"······ふ···う、······っ···う ···や、ぁ、···"

南条覺得自己一定是被下迷幻藥了，怎麼男人之間的交合居然也能帶來快意。像女人一樣被男人操開肉穴，輾壓而來的莖柱讓他實在壓抑不住低低的呻吟。

"···あ、あっ·······はぁ、あ···" 平時高傲冷靜的俳優根本抵抗無力，本來就脆弱的腺體持續溢出淚水，精緻的美顏佈滿水痕。迷迷瞪瞪的眼神看往以前最要好的兄弟。

或許是於病床上休養過久的原因，他纖細消瘦的脖頸看起來好容易就能擰斷的樣子，且皮膚上還隱約浮現繩索造成的勒痕。

"！く、っ······" 突然脖頸間一陣力道，是真海正單手捏著他的脖子，持續缺少人類必要的氧氣吸入，南条覺得自殺的回憶復甦了起來。

"殺了···我········暖ちゃん、·····" 南条用盡力氣的說。一副絕望無助的樣子，生死大權都被對方掌握。

"······" 沉默看著南条的樣子，真海竟然放開了手，取代而之的是暴雨般的律動。

肉體撞擊聲迴響在空間內，不知何時南条已經又發洩了一次，粉紅色澤的肉莖勾起銀絲，新鮮的精液噴在他被割壞的衣衫上。

粗暴無張法的律動像懲罰一般，結結實實打在南条最脆弱的部位。性交的過程對不久前還是處女的他實在太過漫長，甚至在男人射進去之前就昏了過去。

意識遺失前夕他想著如果能就這樣死在暖的手裏，也算是償還所有罪孽了吧···。

**Author's Note:**

> ♡照慣例的。✎社了就不想寫了
> 
> ♡加入愛護yko貓貓社區現正報名中🎣
> 
> ♡lofter⇨泥熊研究室


End file.
